A different kind of help
by jojoangel01
Summary: Heiji, quickly, I need you' Kazuha came running in the house. 'All right' was all that he said as he turned and quickly swept with an arm everything on the table to the ground. That was not what she had planned but she should've known better, really...


**A different kind of help**

_By jojo_

* * *

A new morning, a new day. New chances and new things to discover. Some people even may find their happiness today, if only they kept their eyes wide open. And some people can enjoy the happiness that they have already found.

Kazuha sighed happily, as she left her house with a content smile on her face. Life was good on her. She had everything she ever dreamt of and now she was about to go to her work, as usual, that she liked and that kept her active and in a constant equilibrium to her love life.

She closed the door of the car, lay her things on the seat next to her and took a deep breath.

Yeah, life was good.

She twisted the key, waiting as usual for the purring sound of her beloved car, she really loved it, but it never came.

An eyebrow raised, a confused Kazuha looking at the key in the hole. She turned it back, pulled it back out and then back in, twisting it again but nothing was to be heard. Only then she slowly started panicking. If she did not go now, she'd be late for work and her whole day would be totally messed up. What now?

How on earth was she supposed to manage everything that she had planned? She needed help. And she knew exactly who was going to help her.

Oh, how he enjoyed the quiet mornings. There was nothing quite like waking up, having a cup of tea in one hand and reading the newspapers that he was holding in his other hand. Deeply sunken in the headline, a report about corruption at a school, he subconsciously noticed that his tea had not enough sugar. That's why he stood up and walked over to the cupboards, taking out sugar and sweetening his tea.

He stirred and sipped on it, his eyebrows raised up at the ridiculous things that authors had written. He was almost chuckling audibly as he read on and walked back to the table, where he placed the cup down. Heiji turned and lightly leaned with his butt on the edge of the table, now holding the newspapers with both his hands in front of him, the corners of his lips curfed up in amusement.

He only noticed Kazuha walking in as she had already entered the kitchen. She was looking stressed out, almost panicked and she spoke in a high voice that sounded a little desperate.

"Heiji!" she called out quickly.

"Hm?" he looked only up for a second before looking back down at the article.

"Quickly, I need you!"

He looked at her over the rim of his newspapers for a long moment. A very long moment where only her slight panting could be heard. Then he threw his newspapers away.

"All right!" was all that he said as he turned and quickly swept with an arm everything that was on the table to the ground. Then he turned again, leaned against the table and supported his upper body with his arms that he had steadied on the table behind himself, litteraly offering himself to her, a seductive grin clear visible on his lips.

Kazuha could do nothing but stare at with him open mouth for about half a minute before her mind and mouth started cooperating again. She wanted to say something but as nothing came out closed her mouth again and blushed at the dangerous lines that her mind had travelled along already. She was for a moment torn between hitting him over the head with the table or giving in to this seductive offer of his. Then she shook her head and thought better of it.

"NO!" she hit his arm, but not too hard. "That's NOT what I meant!" Her embarrassment and delicious blush were to Heiji like pure honey to a starving bear. One corner of his mouth only raised in a playful manner.

"Are you sure?" he all but purred at her, making clear that his offer could still be accepted by her. Maybe unconsciously he patted the spot on the table next to him, highing the rose color on her cheeks.

"How can you even _suggest_ doing such a thing, here, in broad daylight! What about the kids! If they-" but he cut her off with a gesture of his hand as if fighting off a bee.

"No kids, my mom came to pick them up earlier, remember?" his wicked grin grew as he saw the sweat form on her forehead and his beloved wife swallowing hard. He could see the inner conflict reflecting in her eyes and was amusing himself pricelessly.

"B-but still, Heiji, there is no way we could… I mean, I have to go to work, and I am already late so you see, they… they would…" she tried to speak on but stopped, a little scared as she saw him completely ignore her words and appoach her like a predator. "Heiji, you can't..!"but by now he had already wound his right arm around her waist, pressing her against his hard chest with a rather hard shove. She yelped quietly, but did not break the intense eye contact.

"What kind of argument is that?" he laughed out, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he bend down to kiss her neck. She pushed against his chest with her arms but it was clear that the attempt to free herelf was only half hearted and he only held her tighter. He spun them around so that her back was facing the now empty table. And while murmuring his part of the arguments, he was enjoying himself immensely with tasting her neck.

"We both know that it doesn't matter if you come too late! You are the boss, so nobody will say anything!"

"B-but Heiji!" she tried again, putting all her power to make his name sound strict but he only laughed out and reached down to grab her butt rather aggressively, picking her up. Without thinking twice, her legs wound around his waist and honestly, she had nothing to do with it! It was as if they, along with her body, had developped a mind of their own. That's why, as he attacked her neck with even more fevor and his hands roamed her body shamelessly, her arms wound around his neck and her head leaned down to kiss him hard and passionately.

The escstasy and tension in the air between them grew infinite in like no time at all and soon became unbearable for both of them. Heiji stumbled forward until the table hit his thighs. Then he lay her down on the table, never breaking the carnal kiss and both started tearing at the clothes of the other, needing to find release soon.

From that point on, everything went really fast. Let's just say, it was a good thing nobody was still in the house for they might had gotten the scare of their lives if they had caught our two lovers.

Some time later, a satisfied Heiji gathered his wife tenderly in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, where he gently lay her down and covered her with a sheet before slipping under it as well. There, our spent but happy love birds snuggled up against each other, content with the world.

Kazuha almost purred as Heiji began stroking her back with feather light touches.

"Honey?" he asked her, his voice gentle.

"Hmm?" she murmured against her spot on his chest.

"Did I help you out good?" he grinned broadly down at her. She turned her head and smiled up at him.

"Much better than I expected!" Kazuha giggled.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment!" he chuckled and lay his head back down on her own.

"You sure can!" she whispered and closed her eyes for a moment.

"What was it that you…originally…needed my help with?"

"Oh that!" she laughed. "Well, my car strikes and I needed you to drive me to work so that I _don't come late_!" she emphasized the last part of her sentense with sarcasm but ruined the effect by giggling. "And now look at the time!"

He turned his head to look at the clock on the night stand. "Oh what a pity, you are already soo late! I think it's not worth it going to work anymore. At least not today!"

"What?" Kazuha sat up, ignoring her protesting body. "No way, they can't possibly do all the work without m-!" but he cut her off again.

"Of course they can survive without you for one day!"

"No, Heiji, really!" she stood up from the bed and walked over to her closet but he was behind her in a flash and quickly took her in his arms and threw her over his shoulder. Kazuha protested loudly, trashing her arms and legs but he didn't care.

"There is simply no way I am letting you go right now! Not only because you stink and really need a shower!" his big fat grin could be heard even in his voice.

"WAH, Heiji, let me down!" she squealed but he ignored her and walked to the shower as if hearing nothing at all.

"Oh well, I knew I'd enjoy my day off somehow, and this way sure seems very appealing to me so why would I do such a crazy thing as let you go? Especially since we got a whole day without kids?"

"Heiji…" she did not know what else to say, knowing he was right and that her missing would not be that bad. And the temptation of staying and having Heiji shower her and of what she knew was compelled to come afterwards was simply too strong.

So, she played along, crossing her arms in front of her. "But I will put up a fight! You can not do what you want with me that easily!" As he looked at her face he saw that she was pouting deliciously and had to grin even wider.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" Heiji grinned and gently slapped her behind, hearing Kazuha protest half-heartedly.

"Don't do that!"

"You sure?" he purred as he stepped inside the shower, put her on her feet so that she was leaning against the shower-wall.

Looking deeply in his eyes, Kazuha began grinning just as broadly as Heiji. Inwardly, she sighed happily at all the prospects of a nice and quiet day at home, together with her husband and she was sure they'd make the best of it and will have lots of fun. No matter just HOW one defined quiet, though. Hehe….

Oh yeah, life was **definitely** good!

* * *

_Sequel anybody? Or...a cold shower?_


End file.
